diagon_alleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor Common Room
Welcome, chivalrous Gryffindors! Here's where you spend most of your free time. Please, sit and enjoy the rest of your day out of classes. Gryffindor Boys Dormitories Gryffindor Girls Dormitory Roleplay Section Dawn yawned slightly, and collapsed into a chair by the fire. She believed in studying,very hard. She knew about Boggarts,yes...she would write notes about that. "Well, I'll go to bed soon." she said. Lilly Lovegood (2) ---- Alina walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and yawned while looking around. "Hey Dawn." she said walking to her, while putting away her wand. She then glaced outside and saw that the moon was almost full, in a few days there will be a full moon. Then she turned to Dawn. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 18:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawn said "Mmm....the Wolfsbane Potion allows a werewolf to keep his right mind in a transformation." She turned to Alina. "Why are you looking out of the window like that???" she asked, and then returned to her textbook. ---- Alina said "oh... um no reason." Alina then walked over to the fire place and sat down there. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 18:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawn shook her long blonde hair, turned on her heel and headed for the dorm. ---- Alina stayed behind although it was late. When no one was there she got up and looked at the moon. She grabed her DADA textbook and flipped to the 394. She looked at the picture of a werewolf on the side. She put down the book, without closing it and walking out of the Common Room. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 18:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawn walked down when she saw that Alina had gone. "Diffindo!"w she muttered, and the page on werewolves detatched from Alina's book. She walked back to bed. ---- THE NEXT MORNING Alina was still in the commen room, she seemed like she didn't sleep at all. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 16:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawn watched Alina, and saw the dark shadows under her eyes. Then she came downstairs, tapped Alina on the shoulder, and asked: "is there something you wish to tell me?" ---- Alina slightly jumped then looked around at Dawn. "No. Not a thing..." She yawned then sat down on the couch. I am a ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 19:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I know there's something wrong with you, Alina, I can tell." Dawn sighed."I can't help you if you don't tell me. Suddenly she transformed into a beagle with a pop, then turned back again. "Animagus." she explained. I was doing my essay for Prof. Loredan, and werewolves are only a threat to humans." She looked at her textbook. "I just read about that." ---- Alina stared at her darkly then took out her wand and pointed it to Dawn's neck. "Move and your gone... How do you know?" I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 19:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!" she spat back. "I have my sources...maybe the professor told me?" she laughed tartly. She briskly drew her wand and shouted "Levicorpus!" ---- Alina quickly counted it by yelling "Protengo!" The spell was deflected. Alina looked at Dawn and said darkly "Look, don't tell anyone about this little 'conversation' ok? 'Werewolves are only a threat to humans' this is excalty why I wanted no one to know!" I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 19:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can come out with you."said Dawn, "I'm an animagus." ---- "Thats like asking me 'Oh hey, once you are a werewolf can you kill me?' No, Dawn! I might hurt you." I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 15:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can turn into an animal. Werewolves are only a threat to humans!" The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 16:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alina looked at her coldy and said "Will you stop saying that! It is up to the werewolf to see who is a threat and who is not! I can't control myself. I don't take the wolfsbane potion! Only once I did and it caused me more pain then having be controlled by the werewolf!" She got up and mumbled "Come on... we have to go to the great hall..." I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 16:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "My uncle went around with your dad when your dad hadn't taken the Wolfsbane potion, no harm came to him. Anyway, a werewolf only likes human blood." The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 16:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thats my dad! He has expericane with the werewolf. I don't! And anyway, you aren't even a werewolf! You don't know what it is like to be... to be a beast!" Alina said briskly. She sighed, grabbed her wand and conjuring up some blue flames. I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 16:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hogwarts Category:Gryffindor